


Degrassi: Next Class Season 3

by DillonPower



Category: Degrassi, Degrassi: Next Class
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7280476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DillonPower/pseuds/DillonPower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the crash, the students try to make it through the next school year. Some still deal with the aftermath and others are moving on. With new students enrolled, things get heated up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. #AWholeNewWorld

Most things at Degrassi has changed. When the bus crashed on the way to the volleyball game, the students that weren't on the bus were devastated. As soon as they watched the news report, they tried calling their friends that were on the bus. Sadly, no one picked up their phone. 

Months passed by and its a new school year. Most of the students were still recovering, and others moved on passed it. 

Miles sat on the front step of the school. His head was resting in his hands. His knees were shaking and his left foot was tapping the ground. 

Frankie was walking by and noticed her older brother looking stressed. She sat next to him and tried to get his attention. 

"Miles." Frankie said, but didn't get a reply. "Miles, what's wrong?"

"You know damn well what's wrong." Miles answered while he lifted his head. He had tears in his eyes.

"Miles, the crash was months ago. Besides, Tristan is better."

"I know, but I'm worried something might happen. I almost lost him in the crash, and I don't want any more worries."

"I know what you mean. Jonah was also on the bus and I was a nervous wreck. When I found out that he only had a minor leg injury, I was relieved. I know you're still upset about what happened, but it's over now. Tristan is better and will stay that way."

"Thanks, Frankie. How about we head to class before we're late."

The siblings got off the step and walked inside. Miles wiped the tears off his face and put a smile on. 

Inside the school, Lola stood in front of three new students. Her newly dyed blue hair was placed in a bun. She handed each of the students a piece of paper. 

"These are your schedules." Lola stated. "As appointed by Principal Simpson, I will show you three around the school. What are your names?"

"Dillon. Dillon Jones." Said the blond boy. 

"Layla Moreno." The brunette girl stated. 

"TK Yorke." Said the dark haired boy. "The three of us are in grade ten."

Lola smiled and began showing off the school. She was about to say something when she noticed Tiny and Shay on a bench. The pair were holding hands and smiling. 

"Hey, Lola." Shay said smiling. "Like your hair."

"It looks good." Commented Tiny. 

"Thanks." Lola replied, and then moved away as fast as she could.

"Why are you rushing off so fast?" TK asked. "Do you not like them?"

"No, they're my friends." Answered Lola. 

"Then what's wrong?"

"The girl, Shay is my best friend. Tiny, the boy, is my ex. The thing is, I still miss Tiny." Lola stopped in place and the others stayed behind her. 

Dillon stepped beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't get caught up in the past. There's plenty of guys in this school for you to date."

"Thanks for the advice." She said. She then continued the tour, but all she could think about is Dillon. 

In the music room, Maya practiced her latest song. Towards the end, Zig walked in and noticed that Maya was tearing up. Maya stopped singing and wiped the tears away. 

"Beautiful song." Zig commented. 

"Thanks." Said Maya. "I wrote it in honor of all the students who were on the bus."

"What are you planning on doing with the song?"

"I don't know yet. I thought about just posting it online to let people know what we went through." As she talked, Maya sat down. 

"Well," Zig started to say. "I think we should post the song to a fundraising site, write about what happened, and give all the money to the families for medical needs."

"Zig, you're a genius, for once."

"Hey! I have tons of good ideas."

"But none as good as this one."

Maya got up and hugged Zig. The two looked into each other's eyes passionately. They quickly pulled away and waved goodbye. 

In English class, Miles sat in his seat and stared at the door. He watched all the students walk in and take their seat. He waited for the one person he wanted to see, but he never appeared. Miles then got up and headed towards the door. 

"Miles, where are you going?" Mr. Mitchell asked. 

"Somewhere." Miles answered as he continued his way out of the room.

After driving for a while, Miles drove into the Milligan driveway. He exited his car and walked into his boyfriend's house. 

Miles searched the house until he found Tristan's room. He saw Tristan sitting on his bed staring sadly at the wall across from him. Miles went over and sat next to him. 

"Tristan." Miles said, but no response. "Tristan. Can you hear me?"

Tristan turned and faced Miles with tears forming. He hugged Miles tightly and then pulled off. 

"Miles, don't leave me." Tristan said. 

"Tristan, I wish I could, but I can't stay here forever and neither could you."

"No, not like that. I mean never breakup with me." Tristan said as he cried. 

Miles wiped away the tears. "I will never breakup with you, Tristan. That's a promise."

"Good, because I can't handle any more problems than what I already have."

"Wait, what? What problems do you have? Why didn't you tell me?" Miles asked while getting upset and he started to pace around the room. Tristan stood and stopped him. 

"Miles, listen. When I was at the hospital after the crash, the doctors thought that I wouldn't make it. I ended up in a coma for two weeks. When I woke up, I had some brain damage, but it was very light, but it did traumatize me. It made me afraid to get into any vehicle, in fear that it'll crash and the outcome will be worse. That's why I didn't come to school today, because I couldn't get on the bus because of my fear. I don't know when, or if, I'll get better."

Miles held Tristan's hands and looked into his eyes. 

"I promise that I'll be here for you, to help you along the way. No matter how long it takes, I'll make sure you're back to your healthy state of mind."

"Thank you so much, Miles."

"No problem. Anything for the light of my life."

"Stay with me for the rest of the day."

"Sure." Miles said as the two boys got in Tristan's bed.

At the school, Lola sat in her Mandarin class writing Dillon's name in her notebook. As she scribbled hearts around the boy's name, Mrs. Lin noticed. 

"Lola." Mrs. Lin said. "Would you like to share what you are doing that is distracting you from the lesson?"

"No thanks." Answered Lola as she continued drawing hearts.

Mrs. Lin crossed her arms and a stern look to Lola. The other classmates started to giggle, which caused Lola to look up.

"Lo, you're gonna get in serious trouble." Whispered Shay. 

"Just do what Mrs. Lin says and share what you're writing." Frankie said. "It can't be worse than that pamphlet you were reading last year."

Lola tensed up. "You promised never to bring that up again."

"Lola Pacini." Said Mrs. Lin, sternly. "You have two options. You can show what you are doing that is distracting you, or you can be in a week of detention."

Lola sighed and stood up. She held her notebook in her hands as she faced towards the class. She lifted the notebook and allowed the others to see the entire page that's full with Dillon's name and hearts around them. 

The class laughed, which caused Lola to sit down. She placed her head on the table in embarrassment. Mrs. Lin calmed down the class and decided that it was best not to disturb Lola for the rest of class. Fortunately, the bell ring as soon as she thought that. 

When Lola, Shay, and Frankie were in the hallway, Shay and Frankie placed their arms around their friend. Lola looked up and sighed. 

"What's wrong?" Shay asked. 

"Is it wrong that I have a little crush on a grade ten boy?" Lola asked back. 

Frankie stared at her. "I wouldn't call a whole page of his name and hearts a little crush. Besides, it's not wrong to have a crush on a younger boy."

"What about him made you fall head over heels in love?" Shay asked. 

"He comforted me. The way he talked soothed me and made my insides feel good." Answered Lola. 

"Why don't you ask him out?" Frankie suggested as they stopped and sat on a nearby bench. 

"He's always hanging out with that Layla girl. I think they're dating."

"You'll never know unless you ask."

Then Dillon and TK appeared and we're heading towards the girls. Frankie and Shay pushed Lola in front of the boys. 

"Hi, Lola." TK said. "Nice to see you again."

"Do you need something?" Dillon asked. 

Lola became nervous and didn't know what to do. She kissed Dillon as an impulse move. TK laughed and patted his friends back as Dillon's eyes widened. 

"Dillon, I'm so sorry." Lola apologized. 

"Don't be. I enjoyed it." Stated the blonde as he winked. He and TK then proceeded to class.

"He totally likes you." Frankie said cheerfully. 

"Ask him out." Said Shay. 

"What if he says no? What if he realizes that I'm not his type? What if he's actually gay and dating TK?" Lola kept asking questions as she started to panic. 

Shay calmed her down and said, "Lola, if he were gay, then he wouldn't have liked the kiss. He and TK are just best bros."

Lola relaxed some. "You're right. I'll asked him out later." 

During lunch, Maya, Zig, Grace, and Jonah were in the music room recording the benefit song. As Maya was singing, she and Zig were staring into each other's eyes, romantically. 

When the song ended, Zig stopped recording and then Grace and Jonah packed up their instruments. Maya lowered her mic and placed it to the side. 

Grace grabbed the camera and took it to her laptop. "Give me a few short minutes to get this uploaded and ready."

"It's thoughtful of you to do this for the people involved in the crash." Jonah said to Maya. 

"I'm lucky we all survived." Grave said. "But some people are still in the hospital and need the money for the bills and necessities."

"It was all Zig's idea." Maya told her friends. 

"But you wrote the song, so the credit should go to you." Zig said. 

"All done." Grace said she she packed up her stuff. "The video is up with a passage describing what we're doing and why we're doing this."

"Thanks." Stated Maya. 

"Maya, I gotta go. See you later." Commented Jonah as he walked out. 

"Me too. Later." Grace said as she left. 

Only Maya and Zig were in the room. They moved closer until there was no more room in between them. 

"Beautiful song." Zig said. "Just as beautiful as you."

Maya blushed. "Thanks."

"No problem."

"Zig, I still don't have any feelings for you."

"Your mouth says no, but your eyes say yes."

Maya leaned forward and kissed Zig, hard. She pulled away, but Zig kissed kissed her back. 

"What does this mean?" Zig asked as he pulled away. 

"It means we're back together."

"Good."

They kissed until they bell rung. As soon as it did, they grabbed their stuff and left.

At Tristan's house, Miles and Tristan sat on the living room couch watching TV. There was a commercial that had a crash, which caused Tristan to quickly turn off the TV. Tristan began to panic, and Miles held onto him to soothe him. 

"Tristan, it's fine. You're fine. That's only TV and it wasn't real." Miles said. 

"But my crash was real, and it's all I can think about."

"Baby, we could get you help."

"Like what?"

"I could take you to therapy."

"You think I'm crazy?"

"No. Absolutely not. I believe a therapist could help you move on past the crash."

"Maybe you're right. I'm just too afraid that something else might go wrong."

"I completely understand. And I'm willing to help out in any way possible."

"Thanks."

The two kissed and cuddled together. Miles wrapped his arms around Tristan's waist as they laid on the couch. 

Back at the school, the final bell rung letting the students know it was time to leave. Dillon and TK were heading towards the parking lot to TK's car. Lola saw them and went over. 

"Hey boys." She said. 

"Hey, hot lips." Dillon said. 

"Good one." TK said as he and Dillon gave each other a high five. 

Lola got nervous. "Dillon, want to go on a date with me?"

Dillon thought about it. "Sure. This Friday. We'll leave after school."

Lola smiled as she watched Dillon get into TK's car and ride away. She walked away smiling and full of hope.


	2. #IntoYou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lola and Dillon move forward with their relationship. Zoë begins having feelings for Layla. Hunter and Yael make plans for an app that could help people.

Lola walked hand and hand with her new boyfriend, Dillon. Even though their first date was later at night, they already decided to become a couple. They even changed their online status to dating each other. 

The two parted ways as they went to their separate classes. When Lola entered her math class, she noticed Frankie and Shay smiling from their seats. Lola smiled back and went to her seat. 

"Why are you two so happy?" Lola asked as she sat down. 

"We saw your Facerange page." Shay said. 

"And Dillon's." Commented Frankie. "Both pages said that the two of you were dating."

"So," Lola started to say. "I really like him and he really likes me. It makes sense that we changes our status. Besides, I think that he might be the one."

Lola perked up with joy as Frankie And Shay stared at each other. Lola noticed and calmed down. 

"What?" Lola asked. "What are you two thinking?"

Shay looked at Lola. "You said the same thing about Tiny, and look how that turned out."

"What Tiny and I had is long over and I think Dillon is truly the one for me."

"If that's what you think, then I guess things with Dillon will be different." Frankie said. 

The three girls turned their attention to the front to pay attention to their teacher. Lola, however, was texting Dillon. She texted him that she wanted to skip going out on a date later and go straight to his place after school. Before he could reply, Lola put up her phone. 

During gym class, the girls were playing a game of volleyball. Zoë was playing on the same team as Layla. As the game made its way toward the end, Zoë's main focus was on the younger girl.

When the ball was crossing over to Zoë's side, her team tried getting her to hit the ball. Unfortunately, the ball hit the ground because Zoë kept staring at Layla. 

As everyone was putting up the equipment, Zoë made her way to the locker room. But little did she know, Layla was in there changing. Zoë couldn't help but to stare, but Layla noticed and smiled. 

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Layla said as she put on her shirt. 

Zoë gulped and her hands started to shake. She turned and went to her own locker. 

"Sorry." Zoë apologized as she started to change.

"For what?" Layla asked. "For watching me change? Or for constantly staring at me throughout gym class causing us to lose? Either way, I don't mind. I know I'm pretty attractive, but you, Zoë Rivas, are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen."

Layla walked over to a newly dressed Zoë. She stared deeply into her eyes as Zoë got more nervous with each second. Layla could tell, so she stood back a little. 

"I'm sorry to tell you this," Zoë started to say. "But I'm still new to this whole lesbian thing."

Zoë looked down in sadness because she wanted to try dating Layla, but didn't know how to date a girl. Layla's face changed to one of concern and kindness. She gently lifted up Zoë's head. 

"Zoë, I'm willing to wait until you're ready and comfortable. I don't want to rush into things and have it blow up in our faces. So until the right time comes, I'll be waiting patiently." Layla stated as she started to walk out. Before she exited, she handed Zoë her number. "Call or text if you ever feel like talking."

Zoë sat on one of the benches, staring at the piece of paper Layla gave her. She stared at it for a short moment until she placed it in her bag. She walked out feeling more confused than ever. 

Hunter sat in the computer room staring blankly at a computer screen. He looked depressed. Yael came in and sat next to him. She placed her hand on his shoulder as she noticed what he looked like. 

"Hunter. Are you alright." Yael asked. 

"Yes." Hunter said as he faced her. 

"Are you happy?"

"About what?"

"About us. About the progress you've made with your depression and your disorder."

Hunter took Yael's hand into his own. He smiled a little. 

"Yael, ever since we began dating, my depression has been going away a little with each day. You are the only thing that gets me through each day. And about my Oppositional Defiant Disorder, I've been seeing a psychiatrist in order to manage it, but it's taking a while. My doctor says I might need more help. But whatever it takes, I know I can make it through."

"It's great that you're keeping a positive attitude about this, and I can help in any way possible."

Hunter's face lit up and he looked into Yael's eyes. 

"Yael, I know what you can do."

"What?"

"With your genius skills at making apps, and my technology skills, we could make an app that shows awareness for Oppositional Defiant Disorder. It can also give information about it and give ways on how to get help."

Yael smiled. "Great idea. And how about if the people who use the app can have a way to talk to each other."

"Amazing. Do you think we could do this?"

"We could, but it will take some time."

"I'm fine with that. Just promise me that we'll do this together."

"Promise."

Hunter and Yael kissed and then got up. They gathered their stuff and walked out while holding hands.

Lola sat at her usual lunch table with Frankie and Shay. As she was about to eat, Dillon walked up to the table with a look of confusion. 

"Lola, can I talk to you in private?" Asked Dillon. 

"Whatever you have to say, you can say it in front of my friends."

"It's about the text you sent me earlier."

Lola immediately got up and grabbed Dillon by his arm and dragged him away. Frankie and Shay glanced at each other with confused looks. 

"What about the text could possibly make you be concerned?" Lola asked when she made sure her friends couldn't her them. 

"Why would you cancel our date tonight and just have us go to my place?"

"I changed my mind. Instead of us going somewhere and wasting money, we could just chill at your place and get to know each other."

"Lola, as much as I would love to spend time alone with you, I'm not sure."

"Why? Is it because of me? Did I do something wrong."

"Not at all. It's just that I don't want to bring anyone over until we really get to know each other first."

"That's what we can do at your place. We can just sit and talk in a place your comfortable in."

"When you put it like that, I guess we can go to my place after school."

The two hugged and then parted ways. Lola smirked as she went back to her table. When she sat back down, Shay leaned forward. 

"So, what did you and Dillon talk about?" Shay asked. 

"Only that I wanted us to hang at his place after school."

Frankie looked worried. "Lola, you do realize that Dillon's a guy, and you do know what guys want to do with girls when they're alone."

"Frankie, nothing is going to happen. We're just going to talk and nothing else." 

That seemed to please the two. What they didn't know was that Lola was planning for something more.

As Layla was looking through her locker, Zoë stared at her from the other side of the hall. As much as she wanted to talk to her, she wouldn't know what to say. She kept her feelings inside and that wasn't a good idea. 

Zoë let her feelings get the best of her and went over and kissed Layla. Layla was shocked, but looked happy, but Zoë didn't notice because she was too embarrassed. As a result, she ran to the bathroom as fast as she could. Layla was worried and went after her. 

In the bathroom, Zoë went into a stall and locked the door. She was sobbing because of what she just did. She thought about how Layla would treat her after this. She knew Layla likes her, but they never had a serious conversation about a relationship. Now she thought that she ruined things. Before she thought about anything else, she pulled out a lighter from her bag and made the flame appear. 

Before she made contact with her wrist, she heard the bathroom door open. She didn't care who it was, so she made the flame get closer to her wrist. 

"Zoë." Layla said, which shocked Zoë. It also made her move the flame away. "Zoë, I know you're in here. What's wrong? I'm willing to help if you tell me what's going on."

Layla heard Zoë's sobbing and found her stall. She looked through the thin opening at the end of the door and saw the flame. She tried to open the door, but she had no luck. 

"Zoë! Put that lighter away and open the door! Please. I want to help." Layla said as she began to have tears. "If you don't open this door, I'll kick it open."

After a few seconds, the door was still locked. Layla backed up and kicked the door as hard as she could. When the door opened, she took the lighter away and hugged Zoë.

"Why would you try to hurt yourself?" Layla asked while slightly crying. 

"Because that's the only thing I thought I could do." Sobbed Zoë. "I felt like a complete idiot by randomly kissing you. I let my feelings get the best of me and I thought the only thing I could do after embarrassing myself was to burn myself."

"Burning yourself is never an option or a solution. There's better ways of dealing with your feelings. Just the thought of you starting to burn yourself hurts me. Promise that you'll never burn yourself."

"I promise that I'll never burn myself again."

Layla looked shocked. "What do you mean by again?"

"I used to burn myself last year, but I haven't since then."

"But you were about to if I hadn't came in."

Zoë nodded as her tears came down hard. Layla wiped both their tears away as she stood the two of them up. 

"Zoë, please talk to someone if you ever feel like this. If you do decide to talk to someone, please come talk to me."

Zoë nodded again and the two went out of the bathroom. As they walked, Baaz noticed them.

"Two girls all upset. What happened? Did you two not get the shoes you wanted?" Baaz said while laughing. 

Layla got angry and grabbed Baaz by his collar. She slammed him up against some lockers and shock him. 

"Listen." Layla stated. "I don't know how you are, and I don't really want to know. But if I hear another one of those comments from you, I'll mess you up. And when I let go of you, I want you to walk away in silence."

Layla let him go and he ran off as fast as he could. Zoë slightly smiled and then the girls walked away together.

Hunter and Yael were sitting at an outside table doing preparations on the app. Hunter searched for information and Yael wrote down notes and plans. As they were working, Baaz and Vijay came and sat down. 

"What are you two doing?" Vijay asked. 

"Something." Hunter answered without looking up from his laptop. 

Yael noticed Baaz's expression on his face. "What's wrong with you? Did something happen?"

Baaz nodded. "Some girl slammed me up against some lockers."

"Did you say something that was sexist or offensive?"

"No."

Both Yael and Vijay looked at him. They knew he was lying. 

"Dude, we know you." Vijay said. "Just tell the truth."

"Fine. I might have said something that was sort of sexist."

"You got to learn to stop saying those sorts of things."

Baaz agreed and turned his attention to Hunter. "You still didn't say what you're doing."

"That's because it's none of your business. It's my and Yael's thing." Hunter said. 

"We're working on an app." Yael told her friends. "That's all I'm going to say."

"Why didn't you tell us earlier? Why aren't Vijay and I involved?"

"Because it's a project Hunter and I are working on alone."

"Alright then, bye." Baaz said as he stood and started to leave. "Come on, Vijay."

"Bye." Vijay said as he walked away. 

Yael turned to Hunter. "Do you think I was a little harsh on them?"

Hunter looked at her. "Not at all. This app was our idea and they would've tried to make it their own thing."

"True. And Baaz always has the most annoying comments that get on my nerves."

"Isn't that the truth. Anyway, let's get back to work."

After school, Lola and Dillon walked to his house. On the way, Lola smiled and held Dillon's arms. When they reached his house, they made their way to his room.

Lola decided to talk first when they sat in his bed. "What do you like to do?"

"I like playing football and keeping my grades up." He answered. "But I like you more than anything."

"That's so romantic. How about dogs? Because if you don't like dogs, then we might have a problem."

"Dogs are cool by me. Cats are the problem animals."

"I know, right. Cats start all the drama."

"Exactly."

The two laughed and smiled. Dillon truly felt like his was in love with her. He leaned in and kissed her with passion. When he pulled away, Lola went forward and kissed him back. She laid them down on the bed as she started to take his shirt off.

"Wait. What are you trying to do?" Dillon asked as he stopped her. 

"Just trying to make things official."

"But we already did by stating each other as dating and changing our online status. Having sex doesn't make things official."

"I know, but since you're a guy and were alone."

"Lola, just because we're alone, that doesn't mean we have to have sex. And besides, I want to wait until you're fully ready."

"But I'm fully ready now."

"You are? Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. You are the first person to ever make me ready."

"If this is want you want, then let's do it."

Lola went up and closed the door. When she got back at the bed, that's when the started. 

The next morning, Lola was pacing in Dillon's bathroom. When a timer went off, she looked down at the counter. Her mouth opened wide as she saw a positive pregnancy test.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave any comments or anything that you feel like writing below in the comments.


	3. #MyStupidHeart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TK is confused on his sexuality. Jonah hides something from Frankie. Tiny gets insecure on his masculinity.

A new week at Degrassi has just started and everyone was their usual self, well almost everyone. TK stood at the with his whole body tensed up. 

As TK was watching the other students enter the school, he couldn't help but to notice Dillon walking towards the entrance. He watched his best friend in envy. He wanted what Dillon had, a girlfriend. But the more he thought about it, the idea of a girlfriend changed to an idea of a boyfriend. But that made him more tense and made him upset. Tears left his eyes as Dillon walked up to him.

"TK, what's the matter? Is there something I can do to help?" Dillon asked softly as he gently placed his hand on TK's shoulder. 

When Dillon's hand made contact with his shoulder, TK quickly and harshly took it off and turned away. This made Dillon even more worried than he already is. He turned TK back around and that's when he noticed the tears. 

"TK, just tell me what's wrong." Dillon pleaded to his friend. 

"I can't." TK cried. 

"Yes you can."

"Just forget everything you just saw and let's move on from this." TK said as he wiped away his tears and walked inside.

Dillon stayed in place as he watched his best friend walk off. This type of behavior is unlike TK, and he was determined to figure out the problem.

As the first bell was ringing, Frankie was making her way to class. On her way, she spotted Jonah at a corner with a girl. As she moved closer, she noticed the girl handing Jonah money. The girl walked away as Jonah placed the money in his bag. Frankie walked faster to get to him. 

"What's going on?" Frankie asked, which made Jonah turn towards her. 

"Nothing." He replied as he started to walk off. 

Frankie followed him. "Something is going on. Why did that girl give you money?"

"It's none of your business."

"Yes it is."

"How?"

They both stopped in place and Jonah faced Frankie. She tried to think of an answer. 

"Are you cheating on me with that girl?"

Jonah was shocked. "No. Absolutely not."

Frankie didn't believe him. She crossed her arms and got an angry look on her face. 

"Then why did she give you money?"

"It's none of your business."

"It is my business if you might be cheating on me. I need to know."

"I already told you that I'm not cheating. And you don't need to know what I'm doing, you want to know. What I was doing was my personal business and I don't need to tell you any of it."

Jonah then walked to his class, leaving an upset Frankie behind. She huffed and walked to her own class.

In the courtyard, a group of guys, including Tiny, were playing a game of basketball. Shay sat on the sidelines watching the game. She cheered for Tiny, but she wished she could join them. 

When the game was halfway over, one of the boys left, which made a team have one less player than the other. The boy holding the ball placed it back on the rack, which made Shay get up. 

She went over to the rack and grabbed the ball. "Come on, let's do this."

Some on the boys laughed, but they stopped when Shay glared at them. Tiny went over to her. 

"What are you doing?" He asked. 

"Wanting to join the game, and possibly win."

"Why?"

"Isn't it obvious? One of the players left, which means you guys need an extra player. Which of course is me."

"This is a guys game."

"Girls can play basketball too."

"I know but that's not what I meant. I mean this game that we were playing was guys only. It'll be weird if you joined."

"But I'm a great player."

"I know, but I don't know how the other guys would feel if you joined."

Shay turned to the boys. "Who all wants to finish this game with me as the replacement player?"

The boys huddled up in a circle. After thinking, they straightened up and agreed to let her join the game. One boy blew a whistle, which caused the game to resume.

After a few minutes, the game was nearing its end and Shay's team was behind. Tiny's team, which was in the lead, had the ball and was about to score. In the last few seconds, Shay managed to get the ball from Tiny, dribble it to the goal, and tossed the ball to the net. The ball went into the net when time ended, which made Shay's team win. 

As some of the boys were gathering their stuff, Tiny sat on the bleachers with his head down. Basketball has always been the only sport that he was good at, and he just lost to his girlfriend. 

Shay walked up to Tiny. "Ready to go?"

All Tiny did was shake his head in silence. 

"Well, I'll be on my way to class. Meet you there." She said as she headed off to the school building. 

One of the boys made his way to Tiny and laughed. "Losing to a girl is one thing, but losing to your girlfriend is humiliating."

"Shut up, Aaron." Tiny said while looking up. 

"Just saying." Aaron continued. "If I lost to my girlfriend in anything, I wouldn't have my manhood. She would take my masculinity and throw it away."

Aaron laughed once more and made his way to the school. Tiny grabbed his bags and left. 

As he was walking, Tiny thought about what Aaron had said. Was he now less of a man since he lost to Shay? He didn't think so, but the more he thought about it, the more real it seemed.

In Spanish, Dillon and TK sat together at their usual table. Dillon was doing translations in his notebook while TK was still except for his hands, which were shaking underneath the table. Dillon noticed and became more concerned then what he was before. 

"TK," Dillon started to say, but with his voice soft. "Are you still upset from this morning?"

TK nodded gently. "Dillon, it's nice of you to be concerned about me, but please don't."

"Why not? You're my best friend and I'm worried about you. If there's something wrong, I need to know so I can help."

"What I'm going through isn't something you can help with." TK said, but then thought about it. "Or maybe you can."

"Just tell me."

TK opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it and started tearing up. He placed his head on the table and started rocking back and forth in his seat. Dillon placed his hand on TK's back and started scratching.

Layla turned around from her table which was in front of her friends. She noticed Dillon scratching TK's back. 

"He upset?" Layla asked Dillon. 

"Yeah."

"Figured. Scratching his back always seems to soothe him."

"But this time it seems to not be as effective. I wish he would tell me what has him so upset."

Layla smirked at her friend. "You seriously don't know?"

Dillon shook his head. "No. Do you?"

"Of course. I would've thought by now that he would've told you, but I guess not."

"How come you know what's making him upset? Did he tell you?"

"No, but the three of us have been best friends since grade six, and I know the both of you better than anyone else. I can tell what's going on without either of you telling me anything."

"If that's true, then what's going on with TK?"

"He's struggling with his sexuality."

Dillon turned to TK. "Is this true?"

TK nodded. 

Dillon went back to face Layla. "How did you know?"

"I just put all the pieces together." Layla stated. "He's been checking you out whenever you aren't paying attention. Whenever one of us scratches his back, he always likes it better when you scratch him. And whenever guys walk past him, he would glance at them and then get upset."

TK looked up with tears. "Thank you, Layla."

"No problem."

Dillon was more confused. "TK, why would you keep this a secret from me?"

"I thought you would hate me."

"I would never hate you for anything. And it hurts that you wouldn't let me help."

"I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted. And while you're going through this tough time, come to me with any questions. I want to help you like when you helped me when I came out."

"Sure."

The two hugged while they were still on their seats. Layla smiled and turned back to the front. TK stopped his tears and smiled. And as Dillon went back to the lesson, TK stared at Dillon and smiled more.

During lunch, Jonah sat alone. Frankie saw him and went to the table where he sat. She was mad, which Jonah clearly noticed. 

"Why are you mad?" Jonah asked sarcastically. 

"You know exactly why I'm mad." Frankie said. "I'm waiting to know why that girl gave you money."

"Like I said before, it's none of your business."

Frankie then became suspicious. "Are you selling drugs?"

"No!"

"Then you must be cheating."

"No I'm not!"

"Then why did that girl give you money?"

"Because I sold her one of my cd's!" Jonah shouted, which seemed to confuse Frankie. She sat down across from a now embarrassed Jonah.

"What do you mean?" She asked kindly. 

"My family is going through a tough time. Both my parents lost their jobs and we're running out of money. I tried applying for a job, but everywhere I went, they turned me down. We have bills to pay, mainly the hospital bill. So in order to get money, I recorded some songs and made a cd. I sold copies at school and in public. The girl who gave me money bought one."

"Sorry for being so harsh, but why didn't you tell you were selling cd's?"

"Because I thought you would find it embarrassing and break up with me."

"That's ridiculous. I wouldn't break up with you for trying to support your family."

"Glad to hear that."

"But why didn't you come tell me that your family needed money? I would've given you what you needed."

"That's why I didn't tell you. I didn't want you wasting money on my family. I wanted to earn the money, not have it given to me."

"If you don't want me giving you the money, then how will you earn enough? Selling your cd's is a good idea, but it's going to take more than that to raise the money you need."

Jonah thought for a second. "Maybe it's ok if you do help. You could only give me the amount I need to pay the hospital bill, and you can help me get a job so I can pay for everything else."

"Sounds like a plan."

The two got up and walked together. Frankie wrapped her arm around Jonah's waist and laid her head on her arm.

Tiny sat on one of the benches in a hallway. What Aaron had said to him earlier had been going through his head since then. He feels insecure about his masculinity. And in order to prove his masculinity, he lifted more weights in gym, but that didn't seem to help. 

Shay had been noticing Tiny acting weird throughout the day. She noticed him acting more macho around his guy friends, and she didn't know why. When she saw him on the bench, she sat next to him.

"Tiny, what's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. Why were you acting more macho around the guys?"

"It's nothing."

"It's not nothing. Tell me the truth." She said and gave him a stern look. 

Tiny sighed. "Fine. I feel like my masculinity is lowered because you beat me in that basketball game."

Shay gave him a confused look. "That's stupid. Why would you think that?"

"One of the guys made me feel that way."

"Who?"

"Aaron."

Shay rolled her eyes. "You know not to listen to that fool. He says things like that to people to mess with them."

"I know, but I fell for it."

"Just never listen to him and just be yourself. Even if I do sometimes beat you, it doesn't mean it's the end of your manhood. It means you need to practice more."

Tiny chuckled. The two talked more and thanks  to Shay, he regained his security in himself. And he learned that he needs to practice more so he can beat her the next time they play ball. 

At the end of the day, Dillon, TK, and Layla meet at the front entrance. The group made their way to TK's car. But TK and Layla stayed behind Dillon. 

"Do you have feelings for Dillon?" Layla whispered to TK. 

"Possibly." He answered quietly. "I really want to try something with him."

"What's stopping you?"

"Only one thing, and it's that he's dating Lola."

"But do you seriously think that it's going to last? The two of them are so different."

"It doesn't matter. The two of them obviously love each other."

"What if they break up? Will you then ask him out?"

"I might, but I'm still not sure on my sexuality yet."

"I wish I could help."

The two stopped talking when the reached the car. Dillon was patiently waiting on the hood. When TK unlocked the car, Dillon got in the passenger seat. 

TK turned to Layla. "Maybe you can set me up with that guy in your algebra class you told me about."

"I'll see what I can do."

Dillon rolled down the driver side window and stuck his head out. "If you two want to make it to The Dot before the afternoon special ends, then you two best be getting in this car now. I'm hungry."

Layla and TK laughed as they got in the car. TK started the car and drove off campus. As he drove, all he could think about was Dillon.


	4. #GotLove

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tristan is paranoid about bad things happening and Miles gets him help. Zig realizes who his true love really is. Goldi, Esme, Baaz, and Vijay have a competition.

Miles and Tristan stood in front of Miles's car, which was parked in Tristan's driveway. Tristan was shaking, which Miles noticed. He gently placed his hand on Tristan's shoulder. 

"Tristan," Miles said. "It's alright. Everything is fine. I know you're worried, and I'm here for you. I'll be the one driving and I'll be careful. I'll watch the road and make sure we get to school safely."

Tristan gained a little smile, but he was still nervous. "Miles, what if something happens?"

"Nothing bad is going to happen, I promise."

With saying that, Miles opened the passenger side door. Tristan stared at the inside of the car and began to shiver and his hands started to shake. Miles nodded in reassurance which seemed to calm Tristan, for now. 

A few seconds later, Tristan slowly made his way into the car. He sat in the seat and put on his seatbelt. But at that moment, he started to panic. His breathing pattern became shorter and his hands started shaking faster than before. He felt constricted. He felt like he was in a death trap and couldn't escape. 

His mind instantly went back to when he was in the crash. Silence, pain, and the potential of dying. All of which were factors that he went through during the crash, and he couldn't handle it right now. 

He let out a huge scream, which startled Miles and made him even more worried. He held onto Tristan's hands to try to make them stop shaking, and it worked. He tilted Tristan's head so they were facing each other. The two looked each other directly in the eyes, and it seemed to calm Tristan a little.

"Tristan, honey, I understand what you're going through and I don't want to make things worse. I'm assuring you that we will make it to school without any complications. I'll drive as slow and as safe as I can. And if at any time you need me to stop driving and pull over, let me know." Stated Miles as he placed a kiss on Tristan's lips.

Tristan seemed to completely stop shaking. His breathing began adjusting back to normal.

Miles then started the car and pulled out of the driveway. As he promised, he made sure he was driving slow and being safe. He also made sure to glance over at Tristan once and a while to make sure he was alright.

At the school, Maya and Zig stood at the fronts steps and held hands. Even though they had gotten back together, something within Zig felt wrong. He had been having this sort of feeling since he and Maya reconciled, but he couldn't quite figure it out. 

"So, have you seen our funding page recently?" Maya asked with a smile. "We've raised over two thousand dollars within a few days."

"That's good." Zig replied with a depressed tone and a frown. 

Maya then became concerned. "Zig, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are. Please tell me what's wrong."

Zig looked down and took a deep breath. His feelings were eating him up on the inside, but didn't want to say anything about it.

When he looked up, he noticed Grace walking behind Maya and into the school. Suddenly, his mind went clear and he was calm. Seeing Grace always seemed to soothe him and make him feel good on the inside. 

Even though his brain told him to be with Maya, his heart was telling him to be with Grace. He originally thought his heart was leaning him towards Maya, but he realized it was for Grace. And even though he had spent all that time trying to get back together with Maya, it was worthless in the end. When they were recorded the support song, that's when he realized his heart was for Grace. He went along with getting back together to make Maya happy, but it only made him depressed. 

He knew he had to do something about this so he can be with his true love. But the problem is that he doesn't want to hurt Maya again, and he also doesn't want her to lose one of her friends because of his feelings. 

"Maya, I'm worried about us." Zig said while moving closer.

"Why?"

He was worried she was going to ask that, but also knew it was going to happen. He tapped his foot on the ground and waited a second before answering. 

"Maya, do you feel that we kind of rushed getting back into a relationship?" He asked. He was also trying to figure out how Maya really felt because he wanted to make sure she was happy and that this is what she wants. 

"Why would I? You've been wanting for the longest time to get back together."

"I know I have, but is it what you want?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, did you want to get back together? Do you have feelings for me?" He asked, trying to see how she feels. 

"Of course I have feelings for you. When we spent all that time recording the support song, that's when I realized that I wanted to get back together. And when I came to that realization, my feelings for you were stronger than they have ever been."

She smiled and kissed him. Even though he didn't want to, Zig made himself smile for her. Now he knew he couldn't tell her how he truly feels, not yet at least.

Goldi stood on one of the benches in the hallway trying to hand out flyers for the feminist club. She was saying nice things about what the club is and what they do, but no one seemed interested. 

Esme was at her locker glancing over at Goldi. She grinned at the sight of Goldi trying her hardest to recruit members. After a while of watching, she went over to her. 

"Trying to start a feminist protest before schools starts?" Esme asked sarcastically. 

"No." Goldi said. "I'm trying to recruit members for the feminist club."

"Why?"

"Because I want the girls at this school to know that they are supported and feel equal. I want them to have a place they can go to talk and have people listen. Would you like to join?"

Esme thought for a second. "Sure. I got nothing better to do, and I'm down for feminism."

Esme got onto the bench and stood next to Goldi. Goldi handed her a few flyers and gave her suggestions on what to say. For a while everything was alright, but it changed when trouble came in the form of two boys. 

Baaz and Vijay appeared in front of the two girls. Baaz had his hands on his hips and smirked. 

"What are you two trying to do? Trying to gather other girls to have one big gossip group?" Baaz asked in a hateful yet joking tone. 

"What's up your butt today?" Esme asked. "Is it Vijay? Wait, I forgot, he's the one who receives."

Goldi laughed as her brother and Vijay got embarrassed. Vijay stood with his mouth open as he tried to say something. 

"Good one. Is that the best you got?" Vijay said with embarrassment and a lack of confidence. 

"Boys, just leave us alone. All we want to do is to gain members for the feminist club, and we can't do that with you two here." Goldi told them. 

"What is we want to be members?" Baaz said. 

"Yeah. Ever thought of that?" Asked Vijay. 

"You two seriously want to join?" Esme asked in shock. 

"No, but it doesn't matter anyway." Stated Baaz. 

"What does that mean?" Goldi asked. 

"How many members do you have?"

"With Esme, we have eight. Why does it matter how many members we have?"

Vijay stepped forward. "Because, Principal Simpson made a new rule stating that a club or any after school activity must have at least twelve members or else it can't happen. And the deadline for returning clubs, like the feminist club for example, is today."

"And since the feminist club doesn't have enough people, it won't be a thing anymore. And there's no way you can get enough people." Stated Baaz with a little laugh. 

Esme then got angry at him. "What makes you think that?"

"Because no one wants to be a part of the most stupid club in school."

"It's not stupid!" Said Goldi, who practically shouted. "I'm doing something I love and trying to share it across the school to other people who care. I'm not seeing you do anything you care about."

"How about we have a little competition."

"Explain."

"You two girls will compete against Vijay and I to see which one of our clubs can get the most members and can stay a club."

"Why would we agree to that when the two of you two don't even have a club?" Esme asked. 

"We'll start a club when you two agree on the competition."

"Baaz, why are you starting a club and wanting this competition?"

"I want to prove to you that I can do something I care about and share it."

"But why can't you do that without the competition? Why even have one?"

"Because I like competitions."

"You know this makes no sense."

"I know, but I don't care because Vijay and I will have enough people for our club and yours will go down."

Goldi stepped down and got closer to her brother. "Baaz, we agree to the competition, even though it makes no sense and there's no reason to have it. Besides, we need four people and you guys need ten. And I know you well enough to know that whatever idea for a club you have won't attract anyone."

"We'll see about that."

Baaz and Vijay walked off together while smirking, which worried the two girls. Now they were wondering if they could really get the four members they need, and get more members than Vijay and Baaz, by the end of the day.

As the first bell was ringing, Miles helped Tristan to class. On the way, Tristan stopped and looked around. Miles faced him and held his hands.

"Tristan, what are you doing?" Miles asked. 

"I'm worried."

"About what?"

"About the school."

"Why are you worried about the school?"

"I'm worried something might happen."

"Like what?"

"A car could be driven into a wall. Or maybe another fire happens. Or even a flood could appear."

"You're worried a flood could happen?"

"It's Degrassi. Anything can happen."

"I know, but you have to stay positive and stay away from all the negative. By worrying, you're only making yourself worse."

"But I'm scared." Tristan said with a tear coming out.

Miles pulled him in for a hug and kissed his cheek. He didn't want to ever let go, but knew he needed to get to class. 

Tristan wiped his tears away and placed his head on Miles's shoulder. He didn't want to lose his boyfriend over his paranoia, but he couldn't help it. Everywhere he looked, all he could see was the crash or another disaster waiting to happen.

Miles rubbed Tristan's head to try to calm him down. As he continued rubbing, Tristan looked up and stared into Miles's smile. When he did, Miles noticed the fear Tristan had. It was weird for him to see that, but he did and he was even more worried.

"Tristan, remember when I suggested you could see a therapist?"

"Yes."

"Well I think you need to see one, immediately."

"That's a great idea, but I don't have the money for a therapist."

"I'll pay for the sessions. Like I said before, I'm willing to help out in any way possible."

"But when would I go?"

"After school."

"Can I do it everyday?"

"Absolutely. And even though it may take a while, I'm willing to wait."

"Thanks for all your support."

"No problem."

The two stayed still for a moment trying to process everything. They knew it would take a long time for Tristan's condition, but they were sure the time would pass by with ease. And with a final kiss, the pair continued to walk to class.

Zig walked into the lounge room and noticed that the only person in there was Grace. He was torn at making a decision. It was either him staying and letting her know how he feels, or walking away and only making him feel worse. 

Before he decided, Grace saw him and waved at him. He waved back and forced a smile on his face. She asked him to sit next to her. He couldn't ignore her and walk off, so he slowly made his way over towards her. He sat in the chair next to hers and stayed silent. 

"I can't believe this." Grace stayed while staring at her laptop. 

"What?"

"I can't believe we've raised this much money."

"Yeah, I know. Maya told me earlier."

"Speaking of Blondie, where is she?" 

"I don't know. Why would I know where she is?"

"Because you're her boyfriend. And the last time you two dated, you were either always with her or always knew where she was. That's what happens when in love with someone. And you're in love with Maya."

Hearing that made Zig want to tell her how he truly feels. He wanted, no, he needed to say it right now, but he probably thought it would make Grace uncomfortable. So he didn't say anything and it made him feel weird. 

His heart started beating faster as he started to sweat. He tried wiping it off, but more kept coming. Grace noticed and offered him her bandana. 

"Here. Take this." She said. 

"Thanks."

After a minute or two, Zig had stopped sweating but his heart was still beating fast. He realized that he better tell her now or things will be worse later on.

"Grace." Zig said. 

Grace looked up and turned to Zig. "What?"

"There's something I need to tell you. You're right, I am in love. The thing is, it's not with Maya. Grace Cardinal, you're the one I'm in love with."

Grace's eyes widened and her mouth dropped upon hearing what he said. She had been waiting to hear him say that ever since she had met him. Now that he did, she didn't know what to say.

"Grace, are you alright?" Zig asked.

"Yeah, but I got to go." She said as she put up her laptop and headed towards the door. 

Before she could exit, Zig got up and stopped her. He turned her around so that they were face to face. When he did, their eyes met. That's when they felt a connection with each other. 

Suddenly, they both leaned forward and kissed each other. At that moment, a spark went off inside both of them. They instantly knew that they needed to be together. 

As they kept on kissing, Maya walked by and saw them. She was both upset and angry. She let out a soft scream, which stopped Zig and Grace. The two saw Maya and backed away from each other. 

"How could you, Zig?" Asked Maya.

Maya stormed off before he could answer. Zig followed her and stopped her before she could enter the bathroom. 

"Move." Maya said. 

"Not before you hear me out."

"I don't need to."

"Yes, you do."

"Zig, I saw you and Grace kissing. That means you cheated. It also means that you and I are no longer a couple. We're done, forever." She stated as she pushed him away and entered the bathroom.

Zig walked away with a frown. He knew he had hurt Maya, again. 

As Zig walked, he saw Grace standing at a corner. She had a huge smile which changed Zig's frown to a small smile.

At the end of the day, Goldi, Esme, Baaz, and Vijay gathered at the front of the school. Esme and Vijay each held a sheet of paper. 

"The time has come." Vijay dramatically said. 

"Ladies." Started Baaz. "It has been an honor competing with the both of you. I know only one group can win, which I hope is mine. But nevertheless I,"

"Shut up." Esme cut him off. "Let's just see who won."

Both Esme and Vijay revealed their sheets at the same time. Goldi and Esme were shocked to see that the boys's sheet was blank. 

"Why is your sheet blank?" Goldi asked. 

"Because we didn't start a club." Answered Vijay. 

"One of you better explain or else I'm going to get angry." Said Esme. 

"I know my sister better than anyone. And I know that she works her hardest when she's competing against me. So I lied about the whole situation to make her work hard and gain feminist club members." Explained Baaz. 

Goldi smiled. "Thanks, brother. Even though I thought this competition was stupid and made no sense, it did help me gain ten more members."

"Wait a minute." Said a confused Esme. "If Baaz lied about the whole thing, we don't need these other members?"

"Oh, you do need them." Assured Vijay. "The twelve members rule is real and if it wasn't for Baaz lying about a competition, you two probably wouldn't have enough members to stay a club."

"Thanks a lot, guys." Goldi said. 

The four hugged and laughed. Then Goldi and Esme turned in their member sheet to Principal Simpson. The two were happy that they could have the feminist club, and that Baaz and Vijay made up that ridiculous competition.

Miles sat in his car, which was in the parking lot of the therapy center. He was currently waiting on Tristan to exit the building and come back to the car. 

After waiting for two hours, Miles was about to head inside. What stopped him was him seeing Tristan walking towards the car.

When Tristan buckled his seatbelt, he looked at Miles. Miles smiled at him. 

"How did it go?" Miles asked. 

"Better than I thought it would."

"That's good."

"Miles, are you sure you're willing to do this for me? Wait everyday and pay for the therapy?"

"I'm more than sure. If it means you get the help you need, I'll do whatever."

"Thanks."

The couple kissed. Miles started the car and drove off to take Tristan home.

While Miles was driving, Tristan was feeling a little less worried than this morning. Even though he was still scared, he knows he can make it through with the help from his therapist. But more than anything, he had the most help from his boyfriend.


	5. #GirlAlmighty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lola wants to reveal a secret to Dillon. Zoë's feelings for Layla gets ahold of her. Frankie tries to help Jonah.

Lola sat on one of the hallway benches with her left foot shaking and beads of sweat coming from her head. She constantly looked to both sides hoping Dillon would pass by her. She hasn't been the same ever since the day her and Dillon slept together. 

She was worried about how Dillon would react with the news that she had to tell him. She was pretty sure that he would be happy, but since Dillon is a guy, she had her doubts. 

Soon she realized that she was late for class. She quickly ran off to her first classroom, but she couldn't make it do to the fact that she ran into Dillon. She fell to the ground with her stuff scattered across the hallway. 

"I'm sorry." Dillon said as he helped his girlfriend up from the floor.

The two tried to pick up the random sheets of paper that were in their way. As they picked up, Dillon grabbed a piece of paper that was a note from the hospital. 

"Why do you have a note from the hospital?" Dillon asked. "Is something wrong? Is it something that I need to know about?"

Lola shook her head. "It's nothing."

She grabbed the paper and tried walking past him. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder. The two of them glared into each other's eyes with concerning looks. 

"Lola, you're my girlfriend." Dillon said as he held her hands. "I want to make sure that you're alright. If anything is going on, you know you can tell me. If you're holding something back and something horrible happens, I wouldn't know what to do. There's no way that I can live on without you."

"Dillon, it's so charming if you to feel that way. But there really isn't anything big going on. I just had to go to the hospital to check up on something and the situation will be over very soon. Nothing to be worried about." Lola said with a smile. 

"If you say so."

The two quickly kissed and headed off to class.

As Dillon turned the corner and left, Lola leaned back on a nearby wall. She let out a tear as she knew that she was keeping a high secret from Dillon.

In business class, Zoë was writing notes that the teacher had told them to copy. As she wrote, she tried staying focused on the assigned task, but other thoughts popped up in her head. Thoughts that she didn't want, but couldn't help. All she could think about was Layla. She tried so hard to not think about her, but Zoë's mind was only about the grade 10 girl. 

Zoë soon found herself writing only Layla's name inside her notebook. She didn't know she was doing it until she looked down. Upon realizing what she had did, she started panicking. She ripped out the sheet, balled it up, and threw it on the ground. After that, she slammed her head down on her desk and cried.

Winston, from his seat best to Zoë's, saw the entire thing happen. He picked up the paper and opened it. Upon realizing what was all over it, he looked over and saw Zoë hitting her leg with her hand. 

He stopped her by grabbing her hand, which caused Zoë to look up. Her eyes were filled with tears.

"Zoë, what's going on?" Winston asked in a soft and sincere voice. 

"I'm confused." She replied.

"You shouldn't be. You came to terms with yourself and came out last year."

"Its not about my sexuality. It's about a girl that I like."

"What about her is making you this upset? Is she not into chicks?"

"Oh, she's definitely into chicks. And she's really into me."

"Then what's the problem?"

"It's just that I've never been on a date with a girl, or even asked one out on a date. I wouldn't know what to do or what to say. I'm worried that I'll mess things up and she'll never want to talk to me or see me ever again."

"Hey, don't stress over this. I know you well enough to know that you'll be fine is you and her dated. You're an amazing girl that anyone would be happy to date. I was when we were together."

"Thanks, Winston."

He handed her the paper and she looked at it. She placed it back in her notebook and continued writing Layla's name in it. This time, she added hearts.

Jonah sat in the lounge room filling out a job application. Frankie came in and sat next to him. She passed him a cup of coffee, which he accepted. 

As Jonah was drinking, Frankie leaned over to see what was on the sheet. She frowned when she noticed that it was blank. 

"Jonah, why haven't you done anything? You haven't even written your name."

"I really don't see the point."

"What?"

"This is the fifth one that I have because the other four places rejected me. I really don't see this one being any different."

"Don't think like that. Stay positive."

"I have been for the past few days, but I can't make any progress." 

"Let me see the sheet."

He handed her the application. "What for?"

"I want to help you out."

She looked over the paper and started filling it out. Jonah quickly took back the sheet. 

"I didn't say you could fill it out for me." Jonah said. 

"I'm just trying to help."

"Just let me please do this myself."

Jonah continued filling out his application as he reached over and held Frankie's hand. Both of them smiled as Frankie laid her head on Jonah's shoulder.

During lunch, Dillon, TK, and Layla sat at their usual table talking about whatever was on their mind. Layla was taking about Zoë and how she wants to go on a date with her. 

"I don't know if I should ask her out, or wait and see if she makes the first move." Layla said. 

"I would wait." TK told her. "Only because it would give her time to think about if she's ready."

At that point, Dillon noticed Lola walking through the room. He stared at her intensely, to the point where his friends were worried. 

"Is everything alright with you and Lola?" Asked TK. 

"Yeah. Why wouldn't we?"

"Because you're staring at her like you're trying to figure something out." Layla said. 

"It's just that she was at the hospital the other day and she won't tell me why."

Then Lola came over and leaned over to Dillon's ear. She whispered, "Come to my place after school. I want to talk."

After lunch, Layla was walking to class alone. TK and Dillon had to go in the opposite direction to their class. 

As she walked, she heard someone run up behind her. When she turned around, she noticed Zoë out of breath. 

"Are you alright?" Layla asked the older girl. 

"Yeah." Zoë said. "I've been thinking and I've got something to say. I love you, Layla Moreno. Ever since I first saw you, I've had this feeling of attraction that I've never had with anyone else. And when you comforted me in the bathroom, I knew I needed to be with you. So, will you go out on a date with me?"

Layla smiled so hard that her mouth could pop off. "I would be delighted to."

Layla reached over and grabbed Zoë's hand. Zoë smiled as the two walked off to class. 

When school ended, Dillon walked over to Lola's house. He was pretty sure that she wanted to talk about why she was at the hospital. No matter how hard he thought, he was still scared. 

Soon as Dillon reached his destination, he went inside and sat on the couch next to his girlfriend. She looked over and placed a hand on Dillon's knee. 

"I wanted you here because I wanted to tell you something in a quiet and secluded space." Lola started. "I've been thinking about this for a while now and I've come to a conclusion. I'm very sure that what I have in my life right now is not what I want. So, after thinking, I'm -"

Suddenly, her dad called her. She quickly got up and headed to the kitchen. 

As he waited, Dillon heard the home phone ringing. He didn't know if it was an important call, so he answered and decided to take a message. 

"Hello." Dillon said over the phone. 

"Is this Mrs. Pacini?"

Dillon gathered a confused look on his face. He knows that he didn't sound like a girl. "No. But I'm her boyfriend."

"Well, make sure you tell her that the baby she's carrying is perfectly fine and her next visit is in two weeks."

Dillon was shocked. "Oh, ok. Thank you and bye."

He placed the phone down on the table with his face frozen in shock. He had gotten Lola pregnant. Now he's happy now because knows that her being pregnant is what Lola was going to say. 

Lola walked back in and saw Dillon's face. He stood up and went over to her. He wrapped his arms around her torso. 

"So, I know you're pregnant. The hospital called." Dillon said. 

Lola didn't know what to say. 

Dillon continued, "And I'm very excited for this and I'll do whatever it takes to be a great father."

Lola now didn't want to tell him the truth. There was no way she can make him happy with the abortion she is getting.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave any comments or thoughts below.


End file.
